User blog:Qqbronze/Wiki pages and game strategy
The most common type of question we receive in help chat and in the comments on this wiki are strategy questions; "What is the optimal units/structures/course of action". While these questions can be answered once I understand more about the specific player's goals and play philosophy, the bottom line is there isn't one specific optimal route of play. It is my personal philosophy that the information on this wiki should reflect those views. At the same time, I don't want to send players down routes that are simply not viable for the style of play a specific player wants. If someone doesn't like raiding other players less than 4 markets will seriously hinder a city's growth for example, until a player has a very firm grasp of how much gold they will need for specific structures. So we want to encourage people to find the style of play that they find the most appealing, while at the same time helping them avoid the more common pitfalls and newbtraps in this game. Sounds good in theory, but in practice there is a LOT of grey area. For example, I have been a huge fan of instructing people to UPGRADE THEIR FARMS as often as possible in order to keep their idle laborers as low as possible and their passive income as high as possible, while eschewing university upgrades and labor in the university until later on. For those of you paying attention, last world (the 2014 May August world) Loomis and later on Umbrare and a couple other newer players in blood oath legion utilized a power raiding gameplan with ox wagons and knights terrorizing nearby cities (and later on not so nearby cities). In order to build the oxes necessary to maintain a high amount of loot coming in, they neglected farms and lumbermills and passive resource generation all together in favor of very high loot per day and laborers in the university to facilitate rapid city growth. Not only was this tactic viable, but it was downright scary effective, allowing these players to baloon their armies up to ridiculous proportions. Clearly, any new player who took my advice and UPGRADED THEIR FARMS would never have arived at this style of play, although I stand by this being a good general plan unless you are specifically planning on power raiding. However, I have no way of knowing what gameplans a visitor to this wiki is going to have in mind, nor how active that person plans to be. So the perspective I have to take when writing for this wiki is to present all viable options, while splitting that information over enough pages so that it isn't overwhelming. The page for farms should discuss the plusses of passive income, while the page on ox wagons should discuss raiding for income generation. The page for university should discuss the plusses of using laborers to speed up the build times of your structures compared to the other things you can do with your laborers. The page for refinery should discuss the plusses of having high early iron generation, and the page on labor should discuss the effects spending or not spending your labor has on your future labor generation. But the page for farms should NOT tell you to avoid wasting your laborers in the university or on making fighters because I want to avoid telling people one gameplan is always better than all others. And that is why the wiki only has the most basic and rudimentary stuff as far as guides and tutorials. Category:Blog posts